bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Renai Koujou Committee
Opening theme song for the OVA, Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu: Matsuri. Romaji= kongaragatta akai ito wa isso gouin datte choucho musubi kyu. mune ni hazumu kimi to no mirai hodoicha dame! yakusoku ne haato kintore rippa ni jouju shitemisemasu LOVE dame na koi no CRY deeta wa mou TRASH yaku ni tatanai no atarimae SO kimi no mae ja itsu demo hatsukoi reberu da na... kawaii? wakatta you na koto itte waiwaiwai oshaberi na tomodachi dakedo minna shiritai no wa jibun no koi no hensachi arere heikinten ja rongai? uwate na daarin jissai wa donda kataomoi reberu ageteikou High! High! High! kongaragatta akai ito wa isso gouin datte choucho musubi kyu. mune renda panikku kimi to kyuutenkai atchi muicha dame! tsuitekite haato kintore angai tafu ni kyou mo moumoku KNOCK kikoemasu ka? TRY yuuki dashite KISS kokoro ni fureta no watashi dake? PLEASE kimi ni totte itsu demo tokubetsu de iretara ureshii saredo kyou mo hanseikai waiwaiwai adobaisu jitai wa wari to bunan jibun de sura nazo da mon shou ga nai yo ne arere heijoushin ja shingai! tokimeite daarin tsundere kyakka ryouomoi tenpo agete motto Doki! Doki! Doki! kukkiri deta ren'aisen wa nante shoujiki na no kyouka shinakya gyu. harikitte seishun kimi to kyuusekkin itsu datte honban kakugo shite koi shitara minna unmei ronsha hitomebore mo kyou no tenki mo ichi kara hyaku made "unmeiteki da naa" omajinai mo hoshiuranai mo teatarishidai ni shinjitemitai yo arere heikinten ja rongai? uwate na daarin jissai wa donda kataomoi reberu ageteikou High! High! High! kongaragatta akai ito wa isso gouin datte choucho musubi kyu. mune renda panikku kimi to kyuutenkai atchi muicha dame! tsuitekite kukkiri deta ren'aisen wa nante shoujiki na no kyouka shinakya gyu. harikitte seishun kimi to kyuusekkin itsu datte honban kakugo shite haato kintore rippa ni jouju shitemisemasu |-| Nihongo= こんがらがった赤い糸は いっそ強引だってチョウチョ結び きゅ。 胸にはずむキミとの未来 ほどいちゃダメ! 約束ね ハート筋トレ 立派に成就してみせますっ LOVE・ダメな恋の CRY・データはもう TRASH・役に立たないの あたりまえ SO・キミの前じゃいつでも 初恋レベルだな… 可愛い? わかったようなコト言って ワイワイワイ お喋りなトモダチ だけどみんな 知りたいのは自分の 恋の偏差値 あれれ 平均点じゃ論外?うわてなダーリン 実際はとんだカタオモイ レベルあげていこう High!High!High! こんがらがった赤い糸は いっそ強引だってチョウチョ結び きゅ。 胸連打パニック キミと急展開 あっち向いちゃダメ! ついてきて♪ ハート筋トレ 案外タフに今日も盲目っ KNOCK・聞こえますか? TRY・勇気出して KISS・ココロに触れたの わたしだけ? PLEASE・キミにとっていつでも トクベツでいれたら うれしい されど今日も反省会 ワイワイワイ アドバイス自体は わりと無難 自分ですらナゾだもん しょうがないよね あれれ 平常心じゃ心外! ときめいてダーリン ツンデレ却下リョウオモイ テンポあげてもっと Doki!Doki!Doki! くっきり出た恋愛線は なんて正直なの強化しなきゃ ぎゅ。 はりきって青春 キミと急接近 いつだって本番 覚悟して♪ 恋したらみんな運命論者 一目惚れも今日の天気も 1から 100まで「ウンメイテキだな～」 おまじないも星占いも 手当たり次第に 信じてみたいよ あれれ 平均点じゃ論外?うわてなダーリン 実際はとんだカタオモイ レベルあげていこう High!High!High! こんがらがった赤い糸は いっそ強引だってチョウチョ結び きゅ。 胸連打パニック キミと急展開 あっち向いちゃダメ! ついてきて♪ くっきり出た恋愛線は なんて正直なの強化しなきゃ ぎゅ。 はりきって青春 キミと急接近 いつだって本番 覚悟して♪ ハート筋トレ 立派に成就してみせますっ |-| English= A red string was tangled If I force it, sooner it will turn into a butterfly knot (Kyu) A future with you is making my chest bounce. Don't untie it! It's a promise, right? Heart muscle training Will show you a splendid accomplishment LOVE, a no good love. CRY, the date is already. TRASH, it is useless. It's natural. SO, in front of you all the time Is a first love level... Is it cute? An understood thing is said Why? Why? Why? A talkative friend But everyone Wants to know my own love deviation value Arere Average score is out of the question? Such a manly darling. Surprisingly, it is actually an unrequited love Let's raise the level. High! High! High! A red string was tangled If I force it, sooner it will turn into a butterfly knot (Kyu) Your sudden advancement filled my chest with panic. Don't face the other side! Follow it♪ Heart muscle training It is surprisingly tough. Today is blinding too KNOCK, can you hear it? TRY, show your courage KISS, the heart that was touched, was it mine alone? PLEASE, for you all the time When you consider me special, I'm happy However the evaluation meeting is today Why? Why? Why? The advice itself is Comparatively safe My own self is also puzzled. Can't be helped, right? Arere Presence of mind is regrattable! Such an exciting darling. A tsundere rejects nice thoughts Raise the tempo more. Doki! Doki! Doki! The romantic lines that went out clearly I need to put more strength in being honest Your rapid approachment filled with enthusiastic youth is always a performance Be prepared♪ Everyone is a fatalist when it comes to love. Love at first sight, and weather too From 1 up to 100 [ is an enermy of fate] The charm and the horoscope, randomly I want to believe in it Arere Average score is out of the question? Such a manly darling. Surprisingly, it is actually an unrequited love Let's raise the level. High! High! High! A red string was tangled If I force it, sooner it will turn into a butterfly knot (Kyu) Your sudden advancement filled my chest with panic. Don't face the other side! Follow it♪ The romantic lines that went out clearly I need to put more strength in being honest Your rapid approachment filled with enthusiastic youth is always a performance Be prepared♪ Heart muscle training Will show you a splendid accomplishment Category:Music Category:Opening Theme